Grimace
Ich war gerade 21 geworden, als ich von zuhause aus und in meine eigene Wohnung zog. Obwohl meine Eltern nie etwas sagten, spürte ich, dass es ihnen nicht recht war, wie ich ihnen auf der Tasche saß. Meine jüngere Schwester war bereits letztes Jahr ausgezogen, was mich noch zusätzlich anspornte, mein Leben endlich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Da kam es natürlich wie gerufen, dass ich meine Ausbildung zur Kindergärtnerin gerade abgeschlossen hatte. Ich freute mich sehr auf meine Wohnung und natürlich noch mehr auf meinen Job. Kinder hatte ich schon immer gern und da war es kein Wunder, dass Kindergärtnerin der absolute Traumberuf für mich war. Die erste Nacht in den eigenen vier Wänden war eine große Umstellung, da niemand da war, wenn man auf wachte. Und dazu noch Pappkartons auf dem Boden herum standen. Gestern hatte ich aber schon fast alles ausgepackt, da ich in meiner wirklich winzigen Dreizimmerwohnung sowieso nur das nötigste mitnehmen konnte. Ich stand also auf und fischte mir ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Kleiderschrank, ging ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen und stopfte mir noch ein Sandwich in den Mund bevor ich ging. An meinem ersten Arbeitstag wollte ich natürlich nicht zu spät kommen. Und ich war doch schon so gespannt auf die Kinder und Kollegen. Ich war in einen wenig bewohnten, äußeren Teil der Stadt gezogen. Der Kindergarten war nur ein paar Bushaltestellen von mir entfernt, sodass ich also viel zu früh an kam. Meine Chefin begrüßte mich freundlich und nutzte die Zeit um mich etwas durch das Gebäude zu führen und mir alles zu zeigen. Es war ein schönes Haus mit bodenhohen Fenstern und bunt gestrichenen Wänden. Außerhalb lag ein großer Garten mit einem großen Sandkasten und vielen Spielgeräten. Wenn ich damals in so einen Kindergarten gegangen wäre, hätte ich wohl nicht mehr nach Hause gewollt. Ich bewunderte gerade die Zeichnungen der Kinder an der Pinnwand als schon die ersten Racker eintrudelten. Es war fast schon schade, dass ich mich in Zukunft nur auf eine Gruppe konzentrieren konnte, anstatt mit allen von ihnen etwas zu machen. In den nächsten zwanzig Minuten hatte sich die ganze Bienengruppe um mich versammelt und ich stellte mich im Stuhlkreis vor, ehe ich mit sechzehn Namen überschwemmt wurde. Alle Kinder schienen mich zu mögen und ich kam aus dem lächeln gar nicht mehr heraus. Anfangs war es noch etwas schwer, mir jeden Kindernamen zu merken, doch irgendwann ging es. Meine Kollegin prophezeite mir beim Essen, dass ich am Ende des Tages total erschöpft sein würde, da die Bienengruppe hauptsächlich aus kleineren Kindern bestand und es fast keine Entlastung durch die Vorschulstunden gab. Als dann die Nachmittagsbetreuung anfing, fing ich an, meine Kollegin zu verstehen. Es war wirklich anstrengend, obwohl mein letztes Praktikum noch gar nicht so lang her war. Ich war trotzdem total aus dem Häuschen, als ich an diesem Tag nachhause ging. Ich hatte mich schnell mit meiner Kollegin, die zusammen mit mir die Gruppe betreute, angefreundet. Die ersten Wochen im Kindergarten verliefen wie am Schnürchen und ich war einfach glücklich. Das änderte sich jedoch bald. Ich und Lisa – ein 4-jähriges Mädchen – saßen gerade in der Spielecke und spielten mit den Figuren im Puppenhaus. Da Lisa sehr aktiv war, verlor sie schnell die Lust daran und begann damit, lustige Gesichter für mich zu schneiden. Anfangs war alles noch ganz witzig und ich machte mit, doch dann bekam ich mit einem Mal höllische Kopfschmerzen. Es war nicht die Art von Schmerz, die man spürte, wenn man Migräne oder Fieber hatte. Der komplette hintere Teil meines Kopfes schien zu pulsieren. Ich konnte geradewegs spüren, wie sich mein Gehirn in kontrahierenden Bewegungen zusammen zog und der Schmerz sich in meinem Kopf weiter nach vorn bahnte. Als mir schon leicht schummrig davon wurde, verabschiedete ich mich schnell von Lisa und flüchtete mich auf die Mitarbeitertoilette, wo ich die Tür ab schloss. Ich würde nur einen Moment Ruhe brauchen. Vermutlich ging mir der Lärmpegel doch mehr an die Nerven, als ich dachte. Leise ächzte ich unter den Schmerzen und ging ans Waschbecken um mir ein bisschen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu werfen. Dann setzte ich mich auf die geschlossene Kloschüssel und wartete ab. Jetzt, wo ich mich an die Wand hinter mir anlehnen konnte, flaute der Schmerz etwas ab und die schwarzen Flecken verschwanden aus meiner Sicht. Nach ein paar Minuten war alles vorbei. Ich wusch mir noch die Hände, bevor ich wieder in die Gruppe ging. Niemand fragte mich, wo ich war und ich kümmerte mich weiter um meine Arbeit. Der Rest des Tages verlief reibungslos und ich fuhr wie gewohnt um drei wieder nach Hause. Zuhause rief ich meine Eltern wie jeden Freitagnachmittag an, um ihnen von meiner Woche zu erzählen. Das Gespräch dauerte fast eine Stunde und ich spürte, wie ich Hunger bekam. Bequem wie ich war, schob ich mir kurzerhand eine Fertigpizza in den Backofen und checkte in der Zwischenzeit meine Mails am PC. Gegen fünf Uhr setzte ich mich dann vor meinen kleinen Flachbildfernseher und schaltete meine Lieblingsserie ein. Zur Zeit konnte ich nie genug davon bekommen und so kam es, dass ich mir eine geschlagene ganze Staffel auf ein Mal an sah. Als ich endlich vom Fernseher los kam, stand der Zeiger meiner Wohnzimmeruhr bereits auf dreiundzwanzig Uhr. Um diese Zeit liefen im Pay-Tv meistens nur noch langweilige Quizshows und Dokumentationen, weshalb ich ausschaltete. Gleichzeitig mit dem Ausgehen des Bildschirms kroch mir auch die Müdigkeit in die Glieder. Gähnend streckte ich mich und schlug die Wolldecke zur Seite, die ich mir über die Beine gelegt hatte. Sofort wurde es mir kalt. Ich hatte wohl vergessen, die Heizung hoch zu drehen. Zitternd und Zähne klappernd lief ich auf Zehenspitzen über den kühlen Laminatboden zum Schlafzimmer. Ich zog mir meinen Schlafanzug an und ging ins Bad, um mich Bett fertig zu machen. Gerade als ich mir einen Batzen Zahnpasta auf die Bürste drückte und in den Spiegel sah, kam er zurück. Der pulsierende Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Diesmal war er sogar noch stärker. Ich musste die Zahnbürste weg legen und mich auf den Rand meiner Badewanne setzen, um nicht um zu kippen. Was war denn das nur? Ich massierte mir die Schläfen um zumindest einen Teil des Schmerzes los zu werden, während dieser weiter in Richtung meiner Stirn kroch. Es fühlte sich an, als bohrte sich mir ein faustdicker Bolzen von hinten durch den Schädel. Als das nicht half, beschloss ich eine Aspirintablette zu nehmen. In dem Moment, in dem ich in der Küche an kam um mir die Arznei zu holen, hörten die Kopfschmerzen auf. Wie, als hätte jemand mit dem Finger geschnipst und mir so die Schmerzen genommen. Genervt drehte ich um und ging zurück ins Bad. Diesmal beeilte ich mich mit dem Zähneputzen um möglichst schnell ins Bett zu kommen. Sicher lagen die Kopfschmerzen diesmal daran, dass ich so lange vor der Klotze gehangen war. Ich war erleichtert, als ich mich endlich in meine Bettdecke rollen konnte und schlief auch kurz danach ein. Diese Nacht plagten mich heftige Albträume. Nicht, dass ich direkt etwas schreckliches gesehen hätte, doch gespürt hatte ich eine ganze Menge. Immer wieder dieser grausige Schmerz in meinem Kopf, wie als wäre etwas unter meiner Schädeldecke, das hinaus wollte. Mein Gesicht faulte mir ab. Ich hatte spüren können, wie mir die Haut vom Knochen fiel. Kribbeln unter der Haut – tausend Insekten, die sich darunter wunden. Ich wurde begleitet von einer Art Angst, die der vor dem Tod sehr nahe kam. Schweißgebadet fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf hoch und atmete schnell. Ich hielt mir die vom Atmen schmerzende Brust und spürte, wie sich mein Asthma meldete. Die Panik hatte meinen Puls ins Unermessliche hoch getrieben und ich zitterte vor Anspannung am ganzen Leib, als ich mich im Bett aufsetzte. Was allerdings noch viel schlimmer war als der Schock, waren die grässlichen Kopfschmerzen, die ich beim Aufwachen hatte. Wieder dieses Drücken von innen gegen mein Gesicht. Ich fand das Asthmaspray nicht im Nachtkästchen, weswegen ich ins Bad wankte. Ich ächzte vor Schmerz, als ich mich auf dem Waschbecken abstützte und nach dem Griff am Spiegelschrank greifen wollte. In diesem Moment rutschte mir das Herz in die Hose. Das Gesicht … das Gesicht, das mich aus dem Spiegel an sah … es war nicht meines. Es sah aus wie meines, doch irgendetwas war daran, das nicht mir gehörte. Die Augen. Es waren nicht meine Augen, die mich aus der widerlichen Fratze meines Gesichts aus dem Spiegel anstarrten. Mit zitternden Fingern fasste ich mir in mein drückendes und spannendes Gesicht. Als ich die Konturen nach fuhr, merkte ich, wie sie sich stetig auf unnatürliche Weise zu verändern schienen. Wie, als wäre etwas unter meiner Haut, das mir andere Gesichtszüge auf zwang. Das Gesicht im Spiegel veränderte sich allerdings nicht. Meine eigenen Konturen waren verzerrt, verschoben und mein Mund wirkte unnatürlich breit. Ich sah aus wie eine Fratze aus dem schlimmsten Horrorfilm. Mich ergriff die blanke Angst, als ich mich endlich aus meiner Schreckenstrance heraus kämpfen konnte. Zuerst versuchte ich mit den Fingern meine Gesichtszüge in die richtige Form zu bringen, dann mit den Fingernägeln. Während ich mir die Haut zerkratzte, starrte mich mein Spiegel-Ich nur mit einem widerwärtigen Grinsen an. Es grinste. Ich aber nicht. Irgendwann schaffte ich es, den Spiegelschrank auf zu reißen und mir so mein Spiegelbild aus den Augen zu schaffen. Ich stöhnte, als der Druck von meinem Gesicht plötzlich ab fiel. Sofort fasste ich mich an. Das Wabern und Kribbeln unter meiner Haut war weg. Keine fremde Macht mehr, die mich zwang, so aus zu sehen. Meine Handflächen waren schweißnass und ich fummelte das Asthmaspray ungeschickt aus dem Schränkchen um einen kräftigen Zug daraus zu nehmen. Langsam spürte ich, wie mein aufgescheuchter Puls wieder herunter kam. Mein Herz hämmerte wie ein Presslufthammer gegen meinen Brustkorb und ich bildete mir ein, es schlagen zu hören. Was zum Teufel war das? Vorsichtig schlich ich zurück zum meinem Bett und versuchte mich hinzulegen. Das scheußliche Bild stand mir noch immer vor Augen und ich spürte leichte Paranoia in mir hoch kommen. Es war unmöglich, jetzt ab zu schalten. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, warum mir gerade so etwas passiert sein könnte. Ich versuchte, es auf meine Erschöpfung zu schieben, doch ich wusste, dass ich mich damit selbst belog. Da war noch ein anderes Gefühl, als das, dass ich beobachtet werden würde, doch ich schüttelte es ab. Ich – war – nicht – verrückt! Jedes Glied in meinem Körper war angespannt, als ich mir die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch zog. Ich war die ganze Nacht wach gelegen. Dunkle Augenringe hatten sich unter meine Augen gelegt, als die Sonne durchs Fenster in mein Zimmer schien. Meine Kehle war staubtrocken und mir tränten die Augen, als ich mich aufrappelte. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als heraus aus diesem Bett und möglichst weit vom Bad weg. Penibel mied ich die Spiegel in meiner Wohnung. Während ich mich zwang, etwas Müsli hinunter zu würgen, beschlich mich das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben. Ich hatte mir fest vor genommen, das nächtliche Geschehen zu vergessen, doch irgendetwas war da noch. Schnell tat ich es als unwichtig ab und beschloss, heute einen Arzt auf zu suchen. Ich wollte mir etwas verschreiben lassen, dass selbst die stärksten Kopfschmerzen betäubte. Und wenn es Schlaftabletten waren – diese Tortur würde ich nicht noch einmal durch machen. Der Arzt hatte mich nicht einmal gefragt, wieso ich solch eine starke Dosierung brauchte. Er schrieb mir rezeptpflichtige Schmerztabletten mit Morphium auf, die ich mir sofort besorgte. Eine Welle der Befriedigung erfüllte mich, als ich das Päckchen in den Händen hielt. Jetzt konnten mich keine Illusionen mehr plagen, die mein schmerzerfülltes Bewusstsein erschuf. Ich merkte eine beinahe dämonische Grimmigkeit, die mir bei dem Gedanken gewonnen zu haben, durch den Körper fuhr. Eigentlich kannte ich mich so nicht, doch ich war vielleicht einfach froh, jetzt für so etwas vorgesorgt zu haben. Diese Nacht schlief ich gut. Keine Kopfschmerzen, keine Alpträume, keine Streiche, die mir mein Gehirn spielte. Sonntag Morgen wachte ich auf, wie neu geboren. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen begrüßte ich den Sonnenschein, der von außen hinein drang. Unbeschwert ging ich duschen, aß etwas und fegte mit dem Staubsauger durch meine Wohnung. Die sonntägliche Routine war wie immer, doch je länger ich wach war, desto fremder wurde mir die Situation. Warum tat ich das denn alles? Musste wirklich alles so tip-top gepflegt sein? Reichte es nicht, wenn ich sauber war? Meine neue Einstellung begann mir zu gefallen und ich positionierte mich mit Essen eingedeckt vor dem Fernseher, wo ich meine Serie weiter schaute. Als ich weitere zwei Staffeln durch war, schaltete ich auf Pay-Tv um und kämpfte mich noch durch zwei Dokumentationen über und nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Dann war es knapp zwölf. Mir war nie aufgefallen, wie gut diese Kriegsdokus doch gemacht waren. Gähnend rieb ich mir die Augen und ging zu Bett. Noch nie war ich nachts so wach gewesen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schlief ich trotzdem ein. Vielleicht war es das Morphium, das mir dieses Gefühl gab. Am nächsten Tag ging ich nicht zur Arbeit. Ich meldete mich krank, sagte ich hätte Grippe. Kurz kam ich mir schofel vor, da ich gar nicht die Person war, die andere so belog, doch was war das schon? Dieses eine Mal konnte ich mir das erlauben. Andere machten das jeden Tag. Heute schaute ich nicht so viel Fernseher. Mit der Serie war ich am Nachmittag durch und von da an wurde es langweilig, ständig auf den Bildschirm zu glotzen. Also saß ich einfach nur da und zählte die Bücher in meinem Bücherregal, schaute dem Sekundenzeiger beim Wandern zu oder fand andere interessante Dinge in meiner Wohnung, die ich beobachten konnte. Als ich spät abends wieder nichts tuend da saß, zündete ich mir eine Kerze an, die vor mir auf dem Wohnzimmertisch flackerte. Irgendwann fand ich die züngelnde Flamme so interessant, dass ich meine Handfläche darüber hob um das Feuer zu spüren. Irgendwann kroch mir dann der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase. Es roch gut. So, als hätte jemand gerade frisch einen Braten aus dem Backofen genommen. In dem Moment spürte ich den brennenden Schmerz auf meiner Handfläche und zog die Hand mit einem spitzen Schrei von der Kerze zurück. Eine münzgroße Fläche aus rosa leuchtendem Fleisch mit einem dunkel verkohlten Rand prangte auf meiner Hand. Geschockt starrte ich auf die Brandstelle und rannte schnurstracks in die Küche um sie mit kaltem Wasser aus zu spülen. Es tat höllisch weh. Verdammt, was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Als ich wieder die Tabletten auf den Tresen liegen sah, hätte ich mich selbst ohrfeigen können. Morphium rief eine ähnliche Wirkung wie Drogen hervor und ich war gerade Opfer meiner eigenen Dummheit geworden. Schnell verband ich mir die verbrannte Hand und beschloss ohne eine Morphiumtablette ins Bett zu gehen. In dieser Nacht kehrten die Alpträume zurück und diesmal waren sie noch grauenhafter als zuvor. Die Gänsehaut zog sich bis über meine Zehenspitzen, als ich aus dem Schlaf hoch fuhr. Wieder presste ich mir die Hand an die Brust, während ich mir beinahe die Lunge aus dem Leib keuchte. Im selben Moment fühlte ich wieder diese unbändigen Kopfschmerzen, dieses Drücken im Gesicht. Wissend, dass sich mein Asthmaspray noch immer im Spiegelschrank befinden musste, torkelte ich ins Bad. Dann sah ich es wieder. Mich. Im Spiegel. Aber ich war es nicht, der mich an sah. Ich stöhnte gequält auf. Der Alptraum wiederholte sich, doch diesmal schaffte ich es nicht, den Spiegel weg zu drücken. Wie gelähmt stand ich vor dem Spiegel und starrte auf mein falsches, verzerrtes Gesicht im Spiegel. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich mich nicht bewegte, meinte ich Bewegungen in meinem Spiegelbild zu erkennen. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als das Grauen im Spiegel seinen breiten Mund leicht öffnete und zu einem widerlichen Grinsen verzog. In seinem Maul konnte ich abertausende kleine Zähne erkennen. Es sah aus wie wenn man sich mit den Fingern die Mundwinkel lang zog und man plötzlich alle seine Zähne sehen konnte. Da kam es mir. Plötzlich wusste ich, wieso mir diese Fratze bekannt vor kam. Der Schauer ergriff mich mit seinen eiskalten Händen, doch ich war unfähig mich zu schütteln. Ich kannte dieses Gesicht deshalb, weil ich es schon einmal gesehen hatte. Es war dieselbe Grimasse, die ich vor vielen Jahren beim spielen mit meiner Schwester vor dem Spiegel geschnitten hatte. Die Erkenntnis legte sich erdrückend auf mich. Dann drehte sich mir der Magen um und ich übergab mich in der Toilettenschüsseln hinter mir. Widerlicher Gestank ätzte mir die Nasenschleimhaut auf und ich kämpfte mit einem weiteren Würgereiz. Die Kopfschmerzen pochten mir dabei weiter gegen die Stirn und ich richtete mich langsam wieder auf. Ich brauchte eine Schmerztablette und zwar schleunigst. Meine Wunde an der Hand blendete ich für den Moment völlig aus. Hauptsache, ich wurde diese Schmerzen los – und konnte vielleicht wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mein ganzer Körper war mit Gänsehaut überzogen und ich zitterte heftig, als ich mich durch das abgedunkelte Zimmer voran tastete. Mir war speiübel. Im Gang erwischte ich zufällig den Lichtschalter und sofort durchflutete Licht die Umgebung. Was ich dann sah, ließ mir den Atem stocken. Zuerst sah ich nur den Fußboden. An den Kanten zur Wand hatten sich große Staubkätzchen gesammelt und fast der komplette Laminatboden war mit Müll oder Schmutz bedeckt. Kleidung, zerbrochenes Geschirr, Pappkartons mit halb aufgegessenen Pizzen. Es sah aus, als wäre hier seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geputzt worden. Noch schlimmer war allerdings die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, jemals im Gang gegessen, geschweige denn mir eine Pizza bestellt zu haben. Stöhnend hielt ich mir den pulsierenden Schädel, als mein Blick wieder nach oben ging. Die Wand meines Ganges sah aus, als hätte irgendjemand darauf etwas verschüttet. Überall waren Spritzer. Ich schluckte einen dicken Kloß herunter. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer sah, traf mich abermals der Schlag. In der Dämmerung konnte ich nur das halbe Ausmaß des Chaos' überblicken, das sich mir dort bot. Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld, wie, als hätte eine Meute Besoffener darin gewütet. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und tastete mich über die voll gestellte Küchenplatte auf der Suche nach meinen Tabletten. Eine Tasse fiel herunter, ein Teller, doch das kümmerte mich nicht. Ich brauchte diese verdammten Pillen. Als ich stattdessen nur die leere Packung vor fand, stieg Wut in mir hoch. Ich spürte geradezu, wie es die Zornesröte in mein Gesicht trieb. Mein spannendes, waberndes Gesicht vernebelte mir die Sinne und ich hörte mich durch einen Schleier aus Schmerz einen unnatürlichen Laut ausstoßen. Das Geräusch war nicht mehr menschlich gewesen. Das Zittern war der Wut gewichen mit der ich nun wieder in den Badezimmerspiegel blickte. Blutunterlaufene Augen starrten mich fanatisch daraus an und ich konnte mich keuchen hören, als sich die Fratze auf meinem Gesicht verzerrte. Da war es wieder – dieses widerliche breite Grinsen. Und dann sah ich etwas, das vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Über mein Gesicht im Spiegel zog sich ein Schriftzug. Es sah aus, als wäre er mit rotem Lippenstift geschrieben worden. Nur, dass das offensichtlich Worte waren, die man mit einem Finger gezogen hatte. Kurz waren meine Gedanken klar genug, um den Satz zu entziffern, der mir offenbart wurde, und mit einem Mal blieb mir der Sauerstoff weg. »Lass mich raus.« Ich kann es jetzt auch hören. Anfangs war es noch schwer, doch mittlerweile verstehe ich es ganz deutlich. Es ist schade, dass sie hier in dem weißen Raum keine Spiegel haben. Ich würde es so gerne sehen. Zum Glück kann ich es noch immer unter meiner Haut spüren. Ich merkte, dass es heraus will, doch ich kann es nicht heraus lassen. Die Kratzer und Schnitte in meinem Gesicht sagen mir, dass ich es schon fast geschafft habe, doch nun wurden mir meine Arme genommen. Ich kann es nicht vollenden, doch ich weiß, dass es fast geschafft ist. Ich war nun schon eine ganze Zeit lang hier. Man hatte mir gesagt, dass man mich völlig verwahrlost und unterernährt in meiner Wohnung am Stadtrand gefunden hatte. Ich hatte meine Wohnung bis dahin seit zweieinhalb Wochen nicht verlassen. Man erzählte mir, ich hätte meinen Kollegen gesagt, sie könnten sich „ihren Job an den Arsch schmieren“. Meine Eltern wären gekommen um nach mir zu sehen. Dann hatten sie mich in diesen weißen Raum ohne Möbel gebracht. Sie hatten gesagt, das wäre besser, damit ich mich nicht weiter verletzte. Doch sie wissen nicht, dass ich es heraus lassen muss. Es ist schon so lange in mir. Es will frei sein und irgendwann wird es das sein. Man sagt, wenn man Grimassen schneidet, verwandelt man sich dadurch in eine komplett andere Person. Man erschafft eine neue Persönlichkeit. Und diese Person ist nicht einfach weg, wenn man damit aufhört, Grimassen zu schneiden. Die Dämonen die man rief, kehren immer irgendwann zu einem zurück. Immer. Sie leben weiter unter deiner Haut, darauf wartend, frei gelassen zu werden.Und damit eines frei sein kann, muss ein anderes weichen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Dämonen